


Keep your eyes wide open

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, 405promptday, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona/Brad first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Boyce Avenue - When The Lights Die

            Brad ihtiyacı olmamasına rağmen derin bir nefes alır. Üst katta, merdivenlerin başından, aşağıda genç masanın ilk üyesinin yerleşmesini izler.  Kahverengi saçlı, enerjik genç kadın yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle kalemlerini yeni kalemliğe yerleştiriyor, yaydığı mutluluk Brad’e kadar ulaşıyordur.

            Mona genç masanın ilk üyesi olalı bir hafta olmuş, genç kadın köprüye çok çabuk alışmıştır. James, Mona’dan memnun olduğunu söylerken Naunet içinde hareket eden oğluyla gülümserken bir yandan da James’e laf yetiştirir.

 “ Kız hem işlerini yapıyor, hem de Rose’a bakıyor. İstersen memnun olma?”

            James Senor olmanın böyle bir şey olduğunu mırıldanırken, ileriden hepsini duymuş Daren yanlarına gelir. Naunet buyurur;

 “ Benim genç masa asistanım da Levi’ye baksın Daren!”

            Daren çok kısa zamanda karnı şişmiş genç kadını belinden tutarak, elbette bakacağını söyler. Brad yanlarında onlara gülümserken masasında raporları düzenleyen Mona’ya bakışlarını çevirir. Genç kadın bugün saçlarını enerjik bir atkuyruğu yapmış, sabahtan beri daha yeni oturuyordur. Brad her gün onu takip ettiğini fark ederken gözlerini ondan çeker, babasının sorusuna cevap verir.

            Mona koltuğuna anca oturmuş, arkasına yaslanır, bir yandan da ekranının kilitten çıkmasını bekler. İleride 4 başkan konuşuyorlar, Daren’ın bir eli Naunet’in belinde diğeri de şişmiş karnını okşuyorken 4. başkan mızırdanarak bir şeyler istiyordur. Diğer 3 başkan da ona gülümsüyorken Mona bakışları 3. başkana geldiğinde durur.  Brad gülümseyerek Senor’a cevap verirken Mona onun gülümsemelerinin ne kadar nadir olduğunu düşünür. Ekranı açılınca bakışlarını bilgisayarına çevirip işlerini halletmeye başlar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mona 2. haftasının ilk günü sabah ilk işi kahve makinesine ilerlemek olmuş, hala kendine gelememiş olmanın sersemliğiyle makinenin önündeki genç adama çarpar. Brad elindeki bardağı devrilmeden yok ederken, Mona’nın kime çarptığını fark etmesiyle büyüyen gözlerine bakar.

 “ Sanırım kahve makinesinin sen ve benle ilgili özel bir manası var?”

            Genç kadın bir an kelimeleri toparlayamayacağını hissederek sadece başını sallar. Brad dönerek yeni 2 bardağa kahve doldururken, hala donmuş Mona’ya kendi kahvesini uzatır. Genç kadın sessizce bardağı alıp bir teşekkür fısıldar, hızla arkasını dönüp masasına ilerler.

            Brad her zamankinden daha garip tepkiye bakakalırken yanına gelen Elisha’ya döner, elindeki kahveyi ona uzatıp kendine yeni bir tane doldurur. Mona masasına oturup kahvesini masaya bırakır. Aynı anda tuttuğu nefesini de bırakırken ellerini sallayarak serinlemeye çalışıyor, aklından o saçma görüntüyü çıkarması gerektiğini kendine içten içe tekrarlar.

            Brad odasına çıkmış, Mona’nın neden öyle davrandığını düşünmüş ama yine bir cevap bulamamış, telefona uzanır. Mona çalan telefonda Brad’in sesini duyduğunda hemen geldiğini söyleyip kapatır. Ayağa kalkıp, gri eteğini düzeltir. Saçının önünü eliyle arkaya ittirerek merdivenlere ilerler. Brad çalan kapıya girmesini söyleyerek kafasını raporlardan kaldırır. Güzel gözlü genç kadın ne istediğini sorarken oturmasını söyler, önündeki son rapora imza atar.

            Mona Brad’in yerinden kalkıp onun karşısındaki sandalyeye oturmasıyla her şeyi bildiğinden emin olurken, Brad bir şey söylememiş sadece ona bakar. Genç kadın kendini tutamaz.

 “ Sadece saçma bir rüyaydı!”

            Brad şaşırarak ona bakar, daha sonra cevap verir.

 “ Seni okumamıştım Mona. Sadece ne sorun olduğunu sormak istemiştim.”

            Mona bu cevapla kızarırken gözlerini onun mavi gözlerine kaldırır. Brad bunun “oku” demek olduğunu biliyor, onu okur, sonra gülümserken Moda utanarak başını indirir.

 “ Sadece rüyaydı Brad.”

 “ Biliyorum.”

 “ Neden gülüyorsun o zaman?”

 “ Çok güzelmiş de ondan. Keşke bende görebilsem.”

 “ Nasıl?”

 “ Ben rüya göremiyorum Mona, görebilsem görmek istediğim sen olurdun.”

            Mona şaşkınlıkla ona bakar, nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir güçle yerinden kalkıp Brad’e ilerler. Dizlerindeki ellerini ittirerek dizine otururken, ona bakan genç adam gülümser.

 “ Karşındaki aynaya bak Brad, gözlerin açık olsun.”

            Daha sonra eğilip genç adamı öperken, ikisi Mona’nın rüyasını gerçek dünyaya yansıtırlar. Brad kollarını onun biçimli beline dolarken Mona kendini onun göğsüne yaklaştırır. Brad aynaya baktığında, aynı Mona’nın rüyasındaki görüntüyü görür. Genç kadını daha da kendine çekerken kapının açılmasıyla ikisi hızla ayrılır.  Kapıdaki Naunet yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtış, James’in Mona’yı çağırdığını söyleyip arkasını döner, kapıyı çekip çıkar.

Mona hızla Brad’in kucağından kalkar, eteğini düzeltip kapıya ilerler. Brad ayağa kalkıp onu belinden yakalayarak kendine çevirir, dudaklarını örter. Öpücüğünü aldıktan sonra gitmesine izin verir.


End file.
